The Untold Adventures of Rebecca Sparrow
by Journalist in training
Summary: Everyone knows about Jack Sparrow and his life, but no one knows about his sister Rebecca Sparrow. This is the story of her life and her adventures. Along with Jack, Will, and Elizabeth. I warn you this is a marysue and rated M for a reason
1. November 12th 1701

**The Untold Adventures of Rebecca Sparrow**

_Many people have heard the story of Captain Jack Sparrow, about his life as a pirate, and his adventures. No one knows or maybe no one cares about his life **before **he became a pirate. Not many people know that he has a sister. Who is much younger than him. She is a late in life baby. She came when no one was expecting it. Jack was just about 20 when she was born. It was a cold November night in 1701, when a young girl was brought into this world. The day was the 12th, a time when the days were warm, and the nights were cold. Winter creeping up on the villages of London. In the small port town of Dutchshire England, a man into his late 40's or early 50's lived with his wife, who was in her late 40's and who some would say was too old to give birth to another child. _

_The man was a merchant sailor, and the woman stayed home like most women in that time, and cooked and cleaned and tended to her husband's every whim. 9 months earlier when she found out that she was pregnant once again, she was astonished. She believed that it was a blessing from God that she was to have another child so late in her life. Her husband found out and was shocked. He couldn't fathom how this could have happened, but he is overjoyed with the news of having a baby._

_The day has finally arrived. After 9 months of preparing and getting ready for this child, it was time for it to come out and meet the world. At exactly 3:08 am on November 12th, 1701, Rebecca Marie Sparrow was born. Tragedy would soon befall the young girl at the age of 3, both her parents were killed, and she was left in the care of her brother Jack Sparrow. He knew he could not take care of her like he should, so he gave her over to their parent's best friends, Angelique and Jameson Faber, to be raised. From then on he carried on life like he did before, pirating. He vowed he would go back and find his sister, support her when he could, and be her family. This is the story of Rebecca Marie Sparrow, after Jack left her with the Faber's._

The year was 1706, and Rebecca Marie Sparrow has just celebrated her 6th birthday. She got a doll, and a beautiful new dress for her birthday that year. Living in Dutchshire wasn't that bad, but times were rough. Rebecca never went without what she needed, but the Faber's didn't have a lot of money. They have no other children. Angelique Faber always wanted one of her own, but never could get pregnant. Rebeccais an eccentric young child. She loves playing in the mud with the boys her own age, and she is very tough. She is also sweet and loveable as well. She has golden curls on her head and piercing hazel eyes. Her skin tone is fair, like a porcelain doll, and she has freckles all over her cheeks.

As Rebecca looked out at the sea, she wondered about her brother. She barely remembers him, but longs to see him dearly. He is the only family she truly has left. Tears are brought to her eyes thinking of that dreadful day her mother was murdered for housing a pirate, which turned out to be her brother Jack. She remembers it well, but at the time she remembers thinking at least she still has her father. Her worst fears had come true when a few days later he was sent to the gallows.

"Why did they have to be taken from me? Why must everything I truly love be taken from me?" Rebecca sighs softly, more or less talking to herself. She loves being with the Faber's, they've treated her so well, and have loved her like their own child, but it's not the same. Rebecca grasps the locket her parents gave her for her 3rd birthday she cherishes it dearly. She doesn't know what is in it, because she can't open it by herself. She grasps it tightly, tears streaming down her face uncontrollably. The wind is blowing lightly as the sun is setting over the horizon. Memories are flooding back in her Rebecca's mind, of her father and mother. The way they smelled, talked laughed. How her father would lift her up high into the sky and twirl her around.

_"My Angel" _he would call her. "My angel," Rebecca whispered to herself remembering that feeling. The feeling as if she were flying like a bird high in the clouds, looking down at her father's smiling face. Her father had brown hair with a few streaks of gray in there. He also had hazel eyes like her, and his skin was tan from working out to sea for so long, and he would always tell her bedtime stories about pirates, and sea monsters; about how he battled the Kraken, and got away with his life. He was always smiling and Rebecca remembers every night he's kiss her and tell her that he loved her more than anything in the world. The memories became fuzzy in her mind, of her father and other memories came to be clearer of her mother. Her mother was a beautiful woman, even in her late 40's. She had long blond hair, like Rebecca's, with beautiful blue eyes. Her skin was also fair, and her laugh made anyone smile.

Rebecca blinked the visions of her younger years away, and went to bed. She dreamed of a place where she'd meet her parents once again, and they along with Jack would live together in peace forever. Rebecca wished that one day that would truly happen. Life went on and Rebecca grew up, leaving her silly little dreams behind her. The innocent days of her youth were shattered the day that she turned 16, ten years later.


	2. Tender age of 13

Yay another chapter up, and I loving this story so far. I bet there will only be about 9-10 chapters, depending on how slow I want to take it. It'll end where Mystobub's story begins really. I hope you like this chapter R&R

Disclaimer:I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean anything, but I do own the characters Dunkin, Rebecca, Nicholas, and the pirate in this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Tender age of 13**

Running through the streets of Dutchshire, was a beautiful young girl among filthy looking young men. Running from what no one was quite sure. Rebecca was breathing heavily when they finally came to rest. Sweats rolling down her face, a playful smile gracing her lips. She was at the tender age of 13. She had forgotten all about her brother and the life she used to live when she was 3. Growing up was hard enough for her without having to add the pain and grief of that fateful day. At the moment Rebecca was running all over town with her best friends in the world. Dunkin Drivous, a young tall lean looking boy, with brown eyes and coal black hair. There also was a pudgy looking fellow, who was named Nicholas. Nicholas Locke, was just a tad younger than Rebecca and Dunkin, had to be about 11 or 12 years of age. They all had been playing with each other since they were children, but today was different. Today something would happen to Rebecca that no one could have guessed it. Her first crush on a boy. She hadn't noticed it before, but she really likes being with Dunkin.

She thinks Dunkin likes being with her too. Rebecca thinks he is kind of cute, that's why she follows him around, and plays with him still after all these years. Could their friendship be turned into puppy love? Maybe, she thought, but just being around him was fine with her. Nicholas had fallen behind both Dunkin and Rebecca, that it why they had stopped running.

"Dunkin, why were we running again?" Rebecca questioned panting softly.

"Because," Dunkin sighed softly trying to find words to explain why they had been running so quickly. "We were having a race, and I guess Nicholas lost," Dunkin laughed jokingly, and Rebecca laughed along with him. Things were good at that time. Nothing out of the ordinary was going on. There were dark clouds coming in from the west, so Rebecca knew it was going to start raining at any given moment.

Nicholas came running up, fear in his eyes, like something was after him, or after them. "Run!" he screamed as he was running past them. "PIRATES!" At that word everyone in the street ran inside locking their doors and shutting their windows. Rebecca and Dunkin, not wanting to get in trouble, or be killed followed after Nicholas in haste.

"Nicholas! Are you sure they're pirates? Pirates have never come this far!" It was then Rebecca realized her locket had been lost. "No! My locket!" she ran back in the other direction towards the pirates franticly. That was the one thing she had left of her parents. That locket was her most prized possession. She didn't care that ruthless, bloodthirsty pirates were coming towards her. She would give her life to get that locket back from them.

The streets were covered with dead corpses, and blood running like water down the street. People were screaming, houses were on fire; women and children were being shot at and killed in cold blood. The Royal Navy, whom had just come in for a bit of down time were now in the streets trying to protect the citizens that they could. Nothing was working; people were dropping left and right. Rebecca spotted her locket and snatched it up. At 13 she was fearless, and would do whatever it takes to get what she wanted. Just as she went to stand up, she found a pirate's cutlass at her throat.

This pirate was definitely different than all the rest. Her heart was pounding, and she was quietly punishing herself for not just leaving the locket and saving her life. The pirate was tall, with messy, and grungy looking gray hair. Like all the rest he had disgustingly yellow teeth, and bloodshot eyes. He looked like the captain of the ship. He was smiling ruthlessly at the young girl, and she knew what he wanted. Pirates must be lonely with no women on board so of course he wanted to bed her.

"Well, look wot I be findin' 'ere," he said in a raspy voice. "A young lass, who coul' on'y be 13 years of age. So innocent, and yet so seductive ta mos' men."

"What is it that you want here? In Dutchshire?" Rebecca heard her voice, which sounded stern and confident, very much unlike how she was actually feeling. She was terrified of what this man would do to her.

"Treasure and women o' course lass. I though' yeh'd be smarter than tha'. I foun' one thing I be lookin' fer."

"And what would that be? A set of teeth?"

He chuckles softly, "Ha, yeh be a feisty one. An' no, it ain' be teeth I found. It be you!"

Rebecca felt very helpless in this situation. She was without a cutlass, a pistol or any type of weaponry. She looked around franticly, to find there was no one around to help her. There was only one thing left to do. She smiled softly, and noticed he had a pistol within her reach. She moved closer to him, the smile still gracing her lips, and gently without him knowing took the pistol from him. She hid it behind her back and moved away.

"Little ol' me? That is what you found? A 13-year-old young woman, to be with you on a big ol' pirate ship? There are many other older, more beautiful girls than I for you to capture and bring with you. Why don't you let me go, and find one of them?"

That statement made the pirate laugh even harder. "Ahh, lass, yeh do 'ave a great sense o' humor, bu' I dun want those girls. I want yeh. If yeh come quietly I won' 'ave ta hurt yeh." He grabs hold on her arm, to pull her away with him. Then she whipped out the pistol, which she had cocked while he was talking, and aimed it at his head.

"Did you really believe that I, Rebecca Marie Sparrow, would let you, a pirate who is dumber than the town idiot, take me away to pleasure you? I don't think so. Really, you need to be wiser. Not all women are defenseless." Then she shot him dead. She collapses to the ground, her heart still racing. She's never shot someone before. She's never even used a pistol in her life. To anyone who had seen that, Rebecca looked brave, calm, and collected, but Rebecca knew she was terrified, far from calm, and most certainly not collected.

Dunkin and Nicholas, came back to get her. When they saw her on the ground, tears in her eyes they didn't ask questions. They hugged her and comforted her the best they could. From that day on, they had become much closer friends. Rebecca looked at the man she shot dead. She felt sorry for him. It made her think of her brother, Jack. She prayed he was still alive and that something like this hadn't happened to him. Dunkin and Nicholas took her home, and stayed with her and the Faber's until she was feeling better. Later on Rebecca would look back at this incident and smile knowing she had done the right thing, but at the moment, a mere girl of 13 should never have to experience what she did that night.


	3. The Start of a New adventure

A/N: it was brought to my attention by a reader that something is my story was amiss. Thanks for the tip. I've changed it up a bit, one because i realized that person was right and 2 now it sounds a lot better. Enjoy the revised copy If you have any other comments that you don't want to write in a review feel free to e-mail me at size=1 width=100% noshade> 

**Chapter 3**

That incident would always haunt Rebecca. No one knew about it besides Nicholas and Dunkin. Life was relatively quiet after that. Rebecca grew up and learned all there was to know. Dunkin and herself became much closer as they grew older, Nicholas having left England for the Colonies. They remained close friends by writing each other letters, but sooner or later they knew things would change. That was when Rebecca turned sixteen. She had grown into a beautiful woman. Her golden locks were just to her shoulders, bouncing and healthy looking, her freckles had gone away, but every so often when she smiled you could see them. Her hazel eyes were brighter with knowledge and wisdom, and she had grown at least 5 inches since she was thirteen. Not a day passes that she doesn't think of her brother, and the day that changed her life, and friendships forever. She even would have nightmares about them.

One very vivid dream would still come, her pulling the trigger and all the blood getting on her and over the floor. She'd even wake up in a cold sweat; afraid she'd one day have to do that again. Those nightmares faded, as she grew older. Her nightmares were understandable. They scarred her for life. There was really nothing she could do about it. Dunkin, who sometimes would stay the night at Rebecca's family home, sometimes woke her from those terrible nightmare. He would stay with her until she fell to sleep. Rebecca didn't know what was going on. Dunkin had somehow gotten much cuter over the years. His strong chiseled jaw, and his brown locks, tightly pulled back made her go weak in the knees.

It was a dark night in Dutchshire, and Rebecca was lying in bed. She felt something terrible was going to happen. She was playing with her locket. The same locket only 3 years earlier she ran after to protect. She never did open the locket. Now, sitting in bed, her curiosity got the best of her. She pulled it off from around her neck and looks at it. It was in a heart shape her name engraved on the back. It was gold, and diamond encrusted. It was what you can call a one of a kind necklace. Tears spring to her eyes thinking of her parents. How sweet and loving they were, and how they didn't deserve to die like they did.

Bitter feelings about her brother came back as well. How could he leave her for so long and not even write? How could he just stop loving her so much? Oh well, she thinks to herself as she pries over the locket. When she gets it open she finds a key, small enough to fit into a door or a chest of some kind. Along with the key is a little piece of parchment. She unrolls the parchment; her heart is pounding furiously in her chest, anticipation and nervousness take over. Every fiber in her body is tingling, her fingers fumbling as she unrolls it. Could it be instructions as to what to do? Maybe it was a note her parents left for her knowing they would have an untimely end, or it could be the answer to her prayers to find her brother. Whatever it was she wanted to know.

_Our dearest Rebecca,_

_Know that we love you with every fiber of our being. You are our pride and joy and we know you've become quite a beautiful young women. We've left this locket for you in case something terrible is to happen to us that we hope never does. You know of your brother Jack, and in the event that we meet our untimely death he will take care of you. You are our little angel forever and I hope this piece of parchment answers all of your questions. Your mother and I were once of the pirate persuasion. In this locket you have found a key. A key that we hope will stay in this locket forever. It opens a door, a door that I pray you never have to go to. Behind that door are treasures beyond belief, but there is also danger. There is this orb, which only a member of our family can touch. That orb controls all the elements in the world. Don't be alarmed as you read this, it gets even more dangerous. Anyone who can control that orb can control the sea, fire, earth, and air. Be careful my child, and remember we are with you always in death and life. The orb is located on the **Isle De Boleges** located in the Caribbean Sea. We have faith in you that you will not let this key or the orb fall into the wrong hands. If you need any help you know that your brother is always there for you. We love you dearly  
Your loving parents._

Rebecca smiles gently. Her parents really do love her. Tears are streaming down her face as she reads it. She misses them so much and wishes they could be here to see her now a strong woman of 16. She knew what she had to do. There was no debating it whatsoever. She needed to find the orb and destroy it or something. She had to, for her brother, mother, and father. She got up swiftly and ran down the stairs awaking the butler and maids.

"Janet! Janet! Come quickly!" Rebecca yelled throughout the house to wake someone anyone. Janet the maid came running out of her room in her nightclothes.

"What is it Miss Sparrow?" she asked alarmed at the tone Rebecca was using. "What's the matter?"

"Listen to me. Pack all of my belonging that are most dear to my heart, and arrange for me to get passage to Port Royale immediately! Do not speak of this to anyone you hear me? No one!"

"Yes Miss Sparrow, as you wish," Janet nods and runs off to do her duties.

Rebecca frantically rights two messages, one to Dunkin telling him good-bye and the other to her good friend in Port Royale, a Miss Elizabeth Swann. There was no time for formalities. If she got passage to Port Royale as she had hoped, she can stay with Elizabeth while she tried to locate her brother, or anyone who could help her with this seemingly impossible quest. She knew if she didn't leave in the morning she would never leave and be doomed to live out the rest of her life, as propriety wanted her to. She had no idea what she was going to do, but there was no time for that. She mailed the letter quickly hoping it would be there before she was. Little did she know her savior was waiting for her in Port Royale. Life, as Rebecca Sparrow knows it, will end completely with the meeting of a man who will help her in her quest to find love, hope, joy, and closure to her mysterious life story.


	4. Love at First Fight?

A/N: another chapter up and ready to read enjoy! **

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Love at First Fight?

It's been at least 4 months. Rebecca doesn't even know anymore. The year is 1718 just turned and life for Rebecca has become rather exciting. We last left her getting ready to leave for Port Royale to find her brother and go after the orb her parents told her about in their last letter to her. Now she knows why she could never open the locket as a child. It wasn't meant for her to open it then. As a child she realizes, she would never have been able to comprehend what was being said in that note. She would have been afraid of it and thrown the key out or something. Not now. Now she is so excited to do as her parents and brother have done. Become a pirate and live on the open seas with no one to master her. She also realizes how this must hurt Dunkin so. Before she left, she recalls him rushing onto the ship to give her a fond farewell.

_"Rebecca you can't leave! I—I love you and I won't let you leave like that! A stupid letter good-bye. Is that all I am to you? Do I not mean more then just a fond good-bye from the woman I've grown to love so? Please don't go. Please!" he pleaded with her._

_"Dunkin, I have to go. I have to do this for myself, and my family. I promise I will come back to you. I promise!"_

_"Marry me!"_

_"What?"_

_"Promise me that you will come back with an engagement! Please! I cannot live knowing you could fall for another man. As long as you are living I want to know that you will be fine. Marry me Rebecca. When you come back at least promise to be mine and only mine!"_

_Rebecca was shocked, and flattered. IT was just she didn't feel that way about Dunkin. She loved him dearly so, but in the way he wanted her to love him. How could she say no though?_

Rebecca looks down at her engagement ring. She said yes to Dunkin and had to endure what to him was a passionate kiss, but to Rebecca was the seal of propriety life after her adventure. She may have promised him to be his wife, but she never promised him she would return from her voyage. She sees land finally after many months of being at sea. Rebecca prays that her cousin received the letter and is not a burden on her. Rebecca smiles knowing this will be the start of something new and exciting in her life.

**Port Royale: Caribbean Port 1718**

Elizabeth Swann is one of the most beautiful women in port. She is engaged to one William Turner the Blacksmith of Port Royale and couldn't be happier, so she thought. After being kidnapped, arrested, and on the brink of the world Elizabeth is ready to be married. She believes that is what her fiancé William Turner wants to do as well. She received the letter 3 months earlier on a merchant ship that her dear cousin Rebecca would be coming to port to visit and asked to stay with her if it wasn't too much of a burden. With Elizabeth's father being away on business she saw to it that a room was prepared. What is the use of living all alone for a year or so until her father returned? She has sent a carriage to pick up her cousin and is waiting in the dining room for her to arrive.

She can't be more excited for her cousin, whom she hasn't seen in 4 years, to arrive. She hears a knock on the door, and runs over in excitement to think it are Rebecca and answers the door.

"Oh!" She finds that it is her fiancé William. "Will! How lovely to see you!"

"Hello darling!" William Turner walks in and gives his fiancée a kiss on the cheek. He has been quite distant from her for a while. After catching her kissing Jack Sparrow he never thought they'd still be engaged to be married. "You look as if you are expecting company."

"Oh, yes I am. My cousin from Dutchshire is coming over to visit for a while. Her ship should be in port at any moment and I am awaiting her arrival."

"Would you like me to come back later?"

"Of course not! I want her to meet you right away. I haven't seen her in close to 5 years. Please sit here and wait with me" Elizabeth takes a seat her excitement brimming.

William chuckles at his soon to be wife and sits beside her in anticipation of this cousin he's heard so much about. Just about an hour later the doorbell rang. Elizabeth jumped to her feet and walks over to the door and opened it. Will could hear her squeal in excitement "Rebecca!" He stood up to welcome the young lady he assumed was much older or much younger than Elizabeth and him. He looked over and gasped at who he saw walking in.

Rebecca was overwhelmed with joy to see Elizabeth. "Elizabeth!" she said happily hugging her tightly as Elizabeth jumps into her hug. "It's really good to see you after all these years."

"Oh come in please!" Elizabeth exclaims bringing Rebecca into the dining room where Will is waiting for them. Rebecca looking radiant as ever her soft curls flowing over her shoulders and as a maiden still wearing a white dress, as was rule. Light sun freckles over her upper chest and tan from her voyage over here. Her Hazel eyes shining brightly she looks over at the man who is so fixated on her. She smiles politely and curtsies to him. To Elizabeth she whispers, "Who is that man?"

"This is my fiancé William Turner. Will this is my cousin Rebecca Sparrow."

Rebecca smiled brightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Every letter I've ever gotten from Liz there has been something about you in it."

Will was speechless. He just didn't know what to say. "Hi," he said weakly. "It's nice to meet you too. Liz has told me so much about you, but she never mentioned your gorgeousness." He takes her hand and kisses it gentlemen like.

"Oh thank you," Rebecca is caught blushing. " I hope I am not a burden to either of you. I won't be here long, I just need to find my brother and go on with my quest."

"Your brother?" Will asks.

"Yes, do you know him Jack Sparrow?"

Will growls, "Yes, I know him. Why do you want to find such a scoundrel?"

"That's my brother you are talking about Mr. Turner I advise you don't speak of him like that."

"I will talk about him any way I like he ruined my life!"

"How? I do not see. It seems to me that you just don't like how he helps people. He is the best man that I know!"

"Oh, sod off! Jack Sparrow is a scoundrel, a filthy, dirty, brutal, lying, scoundrel!"

"Humph! Fine, you can have your opinion and I'll have mine! Now, if you'll excuse me I am quite exhausted from my trip over here. I will now retire for a nap before supper if that is alright."

"That is fine Rebecca," Elizabeth smiles, "I'll show you to your room."


	5. Truth spills out

A/N: Another chapter up enjoy **

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Rebecca couldn't sleep. Lying in bed, looking out the window at the starless night, she couldn't help but think of Dunkin. She was his _fiancée. _Why did that sound so weird to her? Why did it fell so strange to say that she was going to marry her best friend? As a little girl, she always thought she'd feel happy and content about whom she was going to marry. Now that she is engaged, it's completely different. She feels uneasy and a little sad about it. Of course she loves Dunkin, they've been best friends since she could remember, but something about him has changed.

When she was younger she could imagine life with Dunkin. He was so carefree, fun loving, and hard working. Now that he had grown up and is entering his father's business of ship selling and buying, he has changed. Not for the better I might add. As she lay there, she also thought of one William Turner. Anger arose thinking of their fight earlier in the day, but she couldn't understand why she was so attracted to him.

At dinner a few hours ago, it was brought to Rebecca's attention why Will didn't trust her brother. It is quite understandable really. After all they had been through, Jack essentially ruined Elizabeth and William's wedding, kept them apart, put their lives in danger, and had them running around trying to find him. Will must have had some sort of good feelings about her brother. Why else would he have traveled to the end of the earth to retrieve him? Speaking with Elizabeth it was clear that Will had done it for her. He was a lot more admirable then Elizabeth let show. No wonder she fell in love with him.

Rebecca got out of bed, and decided to go for a walk through town. Of course it was late, but she didn't fear darkness at all. She got dressed and grabbed a cloak pulling it on over her shoulders. She walks down the stairs quietly, not wanting to wake her friend from sleep. She doesn't quite know where she wants to go, but since it has been a while since she's been to Port Royale anywhere would do. She walks around the deserted streets slowly: taking in all the sights as she walks by. Houses all in darkness, some street lamps are lit as she walks under them. There was one light that was on as she was walking. The Smithy's light was on. Will was hard at work. Rebecca hears the noise of metal hitting metal and wonders who could be up this late at night. It has to be well past midnight. She gently walks over to the window and looks in to see none other than Mr. Turner working.

"That's odd," she thinks to herself. "I didn't know he was a blacksmith." She knocks on the door gently as manners were taught to her and walks in. Will didn't even notice that she was in the room; until he took a break and looked up to see Rebecca bathed in firelight. "Hello Mr. Turner. You are up rather late," she says smiling politely.

"Oh, Miss Sparrow, you could say I'm up late, but it is morning so I would say that I am up early." Will smiles and wipes some sweat from his brow. "May I inquire why you are up at this time at night? You really shouldn't be wandering around port without someone to keep you safe."

"Yes, well, I don't need anyone to protect me. Thank you for your concern though. I couldn't sleep. Please call me Becka. I do hate it so when people use Miss Sparrow, or Rebecca. I didn't know you were a blacksmith. Elizabeth never told me. " Rebecca sits down in a chair she finds. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to cause an argument. I'm just--," Rebecca sighs and looks at him, "My brother left me at a very young age, and he did so to protect me so I'm forever grateful to him. He can be ruthless; I guess it comes with being a pirate. I do need to find him. Do you have any idea where he could be?" There was a hint of helplessness and urgency in her voice.

Will looks up over at her and not paying attention he accidentally burns his finger on the poker. "Ouch!" He yelps, causing Rebecca to jump.

"Are you okay?" She sounds genuinely worried about him. As he sits down in a chair next to hers, he nods and looks at her.

"I'm fine really. The answer to your question is probably Tortuga. That's where he always is. Why is it you need to find him? And what is with the sudden voyage over here to visit Elizabeth?"

"Well--, I just--, I need to talk to him about our parents. I can in contact with a possession they want him to have and I just need to find him. I also need his help, on a quest I am." She plays with the ring Dunkin had given her before she left. "He's the only family I have left. From what Elizabeth has told me, he hasn't changed much from when I was a child." A sad laugh escapes her lips. "He left me so long ago I don't even remember him much. After our parents death; well you can understand he didn't much want to take care of me; A little girl on a pirate ship? Heavens he wouldn't know what to do with me.

"I know it must have hurt him terribly to leave me all alone, but he had to do it. He had to leave or else he would have been killed as well. I don't know what I will do if I find out he has been sent to the gallows like our father. Or murdered like our mother." Rebecca looks away feeling the tears coming to her eyes. Tears of anguish, and years of pain she couldn't hold onto any longer. "Life hasn't been easy, but I suppose it's not supposed to be easy. I am truly blessed to still be living, I have a man at home who loves me dearly and I'm in good health."

Will nods in understanding, "You are married then? I have not seen your wedding band. So you aren't a Sparrow anymore I see--."

"Oh, no, I'm not married. Engaged, like you and Elizabeth I suppose. Engaged to my best friend," Rebecca sighs gently, sadly.

"Engaged to a man you do not love?" Will asks knowing what the answer will be hopefully. His heart for some reason is pounding; he shouldn't react to the news of her being engaged like this. He loves Elizabeth. He has always loved Elizabeth, and he is getting married to her soon enough. He can't help it though. There was an instant attraction from the moment he had met her. He just has to refuse to give in to temptation.

"Yeah, I mean I love him like a brother, but nothing more. I didn't want to say yes to him, but I couldn't say no. He surprised me and asked before I was to get on a ship to come over here. I told him I would come back, but I don't intend to go back home. I know that sounds awful, but this quest I am on could possibly kill me. I hate doing this to him, but I intend to live a life at sea; live life my own way. I'm sick of being the polite proper woman. That was never I. I was always rolling around in the mud and playing with the boys as a child. My guardian's didn't like that much, but I did as I was told when I had to. What about you? I know barely anything about you. Except the things that Elizabeth has told me."

"Well, there is nothing really to know about me. My mother died when I was small boy, and my father was a pirate. Elizabeth, her father, and the crew of the ship they were on, saved me. I've been here ever since." He looks at his burnt finger gently. And grabs some aloe he has for his burns.

"Here, let me help," Rebecca offers and takes the aloe and gently puts some on the burn to soothe it. "Seems you've had a tough life as well. Losing parents at a young age is awful really. All you can do is move on and never forget them. This locket I'm wearing, my parents gave it to me and it's the reason for my quest. The reason I need to find my brother. I need his help to complete this adventure. Tis of utmost importance."

"You are always talking about this adventure of yours. What is it exactly you are looking for?" fearing that she is actually like her brother wanting gold and treasure for herself he looks into her hazel eyes.

"Well, my parents left me a note telling me this key that is in my locket opens a door, and behind that door it loads of treasure and something that could kill all of mankind! I have to destroy it. I have to destroy this orb that can control the elements of earth! I need to do this, because if I don't I will forever live in fear of someone coming after me to get that key. I will forever be tempted to use it to make my life better. Wicked thoughts right? I know, but tis the truth. I need to make my parents proud. I could see by the look in your eye you are untrusting of myself and my intentions. I do not judge you William. Please do not judge me." Holding his hand tightly, extremely close to him.

"I--, I do not want to judge you Becka. I understand where you are coming from. I feel the exact same way. I feel like if I don't live my life the way I want I'll just explode. It's like you and I are in the same situation. I will help you Rebecca. I will help you find Jack, and I will help you live your life like you want to." He takes her hand and squeezes it gently and embraces her in a warm inviting hug.


	6. Bad News travels fast

A/N: Hey all! Another chapter up and functional. It may be awhile before another chapter it put up because i'm still deciding on what is actually going to happen. R&R.

PS-Trying to make the chapters longer so hold on **

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Neither Rebecca nor Will told Elizabeth what has happened that night. Neither of them wanted her to feel left out or upset. From that night on, they would meet in darkness to plan what exactly they were going to do. It would take awhile to make a plan, that is, a plan that would actually work out. Will didn't want Elizabeth to get involved or hurt, but he couldn't just leave her behind as he ran off with her best friend. That wouldn't look good at all. Rebecca on the other hand wasn't even thinking that Will or Elizabeth are going to come with her. She doesn't want to put either of them in danger considering everything they've already been through. Plus, as the days grew longer Rebecca started to have feelings for Will; feelings that she shouldn't be having. Every touch, or smile she would get from him made her go weak in the knees. She didn't want to feel this way; tis not right to lust after another's fiancé. She knows it is wrong, but she just can't stop her feelings. She simply decides not to act on those feelings.

One night, Rebecca is pacing the room, thinking of every possible way find her brother. She's put her friends around the ports on alert, she's trying to keep track of where he is going, and what he is doing, but she still hasn't been able to get in touch with him. Elizabeth was out for the night, with Will, Becka supposed. It makes her stomach turn every time she thinks of them hugging or kissing. The thought of them saying the "L" word to one another made her want to cry. She couldn't keep leading Dunkin on like this. She knows that she must tell him she cannot marry him. She sits at her desk and writes him a letter.

_Dearest Dunkin,_

_These past few months apart have been hard, but getting easier. I miss you terribly, but there is something that I just cannot keep from you any longer. You are such a great man, and would make a fitting husband for any woman. You've been my best friend for the longest time, as you have noticed in this envelope is the ring you gave me before you left. I do not want to break your heart, but I just can't marry you. My heart belongs to another man, and I would hate to ruin our life long friendship. I do love you a lot Dunkin, just not the way you want me to love you. Being here in Port Royale with my friend and her fiancé has made me realize I never had the intention of returning to Dutchshire to marry you. I want you to know that whatever happens to me, I want you to be happy. I know you will find someone else to love and marry, and you'll forget all about this letter and me. You are a remarkable person and I am very glad to know you. You've taken care of me since I was a little child and you have continued to take care of me with you love and compassion. Please do not try to find me, or contact me. Move on and marry someone who deserves you._

_Your dearest friend,_

Rebecca Sparrow 

By the end of the letter tears were in her eyes. She didn't want to hurt him, and she knew when he would read this letter it would just crush him. She didn't want to marry him because it was convenient. She doesn't want to marry him because she cannot have Will, if she was going to marry him she wanted to love him with all of her heart like he deserved. Life is too short to live without love, and if she couldn't love him, she couldn't love anyone. She gets up and goes to sleep intending to mail the letter to Dunkin in the morning.

Now, Becka right when she was going to mail the letter the next day got a letter herself telling her that Dunkin had been murdered by pirates. She felt a pang of guilt and hurt in her heart and that is the last anyone sees of her. She was so upset. She thought that she had killed Dunkin because she had left him. She had to leave because she thought she was a curse and would ruin whatever Elizabeth and Will had. So she gathered up her belongings and got on a ship going as far away as possible, ruin her friend's relationship. Will and Elizabeth had no idea where she had gone or why she had left so suddenly. Will felt a pain in his gut telling him that something was terribly wrong. Elizabeth just thought she needed to leave for some business and would be back. No one knew exactly what was going to happen, but it couldn't be good.

She ended up on the beach; tears are streaming down her face. She is so upset about Dunkin's death she can't even imagine how she is going to live with knowing he is dead. She thinks about Elizabeth and Will, how happy they are together, and wonders why it is she hasn't found that happiness yet. She feels ashamed that the first she thing she feels after finding out about Dunkin's death is shame, not sorrow. Sitting on the beach, ashamed at how she has acted these past months, and sad that her best friend in the world is dead and she won't be there for his funeral, life seems to be slipping away. Love, seems to be slipping out of her hands. Everyone she has ever loved has left her. Her parents were killed, her brother abandoned her, Nicholas moved, and now Dunkin. What next? Will Elizabeth be taken from her as well? How about William? She didn't want to wait to find out. Maybe it is better for her to do this alone, without getting anyone else involved.

While she was pondering what to do on the sand, Will has been looking for her. She can't have left, her things where still at Elizabeth's house, but where did she go? He looks in town, talks to everyone, and finally finds her at the shore. She is sitting her chin on her knees looking sadly out to sea. What else is he to think? Something must have happened to make her this way. He softly walks over to her and sits down. He sees her tear-stained cheeks. He gently brushes her soft curls from her face.

"What happened?" He asks so gently that she barely heard him.

She hands him the letter she got. He looks at it perplexed and reads what it says. It reads,

_Dear Miss Sparrow,_

_We regret to inform you that your fiancé has been killed while pirates raided our port. He was a respectable man and we are very sorry for you loss._

_Sincerely,_

_Commodore Baskette._

Will just looks at Rebecca and he can see the remorse in her eyes.

"Rebecca---,"

"He is dead, he is dead because I didn't love him, because I was going to break off our engagement. God, why did he have to die? He was just a great guy, my best friend. He was there through everything and I didn't even get to say good-bye to him. I never got to say good-bye to anyone I loved! Not my mum, father, brother, Nicholas, and now Dunkin." Becka couldn't stand it anymore. Everything was finally coming out. All the pain she's felt, all the helplessness and anguish. She didn't mean for it to come out now, with Will sitting by her side but it happened like that. Will pulled her close and hugged her tightly feelings sorry that she has to go through this.

"Becka, I'm so sorry, I know how you feel really I do. It'll be okay. Everything will work out. I know it doesn't seem like it, but Dunkin died bravely to save you and the rest of port from those pirates. Just let it out, I'm here." He cradles her back and forth stroking her back helping her to calm down a bit. "I promise I won't leave you."


	7. Jack Sparrow appears finally

**A/N: **okay. I know I said it may be awhile till this chapter but I had a major brain storm and just had to write, so here it is another chapter up and ready for review Enjoy**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Promises. What are promises but a statement made to reassure someone of your intentions? So you can _promise _someone you won't leave. Those promises are never kept because death is an ultimate thing. No one can escape or hold off death. In the end, promises are disappointing. Promises really don't mean anything. Sure, at the moment they make a person feel better. Sure, anyone can make a promise, but that same person can break a promise too. Becka just sat there cradled in Will's strong muscular arms, dreading when he would leave her. Maybe it wouldn't be today, or the next day, or the next day after that, but one day he would leave her. One day he would break the promise he made to her sitting on the beach, his chest soaked with her tears of sadness. On that day, Becka would be crushed forever and never believe anyone a person ever promised her again. Her father promised he'd be there forever, and her mother as well. Jack promised he'd come find her when it was right, but here she was now 18 years of age and hasn't seen her brother come running to find her.

At that moment, Becka didn't really care about all the promises people had made and broken to her. She didn't care that Will was going to have to leave her when Elizabeth came around. She didn't even care that Jack wasn't looking for her. All she really cared about what being in Will's arms, having someone really understand her pain and feelings of loss, and remorse. She loves the feeling of comfort Will gives her. She hugs him tightly crying into his firm yet soft chest, listening to his heartbeat. After 10 or 20 minutes all the tears have fallen and Becka pulls away softly. She feels like a complete moron, and is quite embarrassed to see the tearstains she left on his white shirt. She is also perplexed as to why he cares so much about her. A person he met merely a couple of months ago. A person whom he fought with the first day they had met, now has such sympathy, not pity, but sympathy for her and knows how much it hurts to lose so many people you love. She would forever be grateful to William for his compassion and comforting ways. Yet, she is still hesitant to be around him for to long because of her growing feelings for him. They weren't feelings of lust, or attraction, but real love. She feels as if Will shall be a life long friend to her and she of course doesn't want to ruin that, or his relationship with Elizabeth. She looks out at the tide crashing onto shore, her cheeks red from embarrassment.

Will gently pushes her wet curls from her face and smiles softly. He understands how hurt she is, but he views it as heartbreaking. He doesn't know that Becka neither loved nor wanted to marry Dunkin, but cared for him deeply. He doesn't know she really loves him, but is hiding it very well it seems. He's just being nice, because he knows better than anyone else that it hurts to lose a loved one. He leans in softly and kisses her cheek, in a friendly way, he believes. Then she looks at him and the look of genuine love and affection come through even though she doesn't want them too. He sees how broken and upset she is. He leans in close as she leans toward him their lips almost touching. Then is happens their lips meet in a light touch; innocent to those looking on, but something much more passion filled as the kiss continues. Suddenly Becka realizes whom she is kissing and pulls away. A look of shock on her face; she can't believe that just happened. Will seems to realize what has happened too and he looks away. Becka feels the tears coming on again as the feeling of rejection flows over her.

"I'm sorry," she says faintly. "I won't tell Elizabeth about this I promise." This is a promise she knows she is going to keep. This is serious and could potentially ruin Will and Elizabeth's engagement and she couldn't be the reason for it.

"No need to apologize, it wasn't completely your fault, but I do think it would be best if Elizabeth didn't find out about this." Then he got up and walked away back to work, back to the life he had before anything happened. Before Jack had come to Port Royale, before Elizabeth was kidnapped, before he saw them kissing and before he met Becka. The simplicity of life before all those events was what he longs for, to love Elizabeth in peace, and not have anyone interfering with at love. Yet, he couldn't get that kiss out of his mind. How soft her lips felt brushing against his, and also how right it felt. He refused to let himself feel any pleasure, but he didn't regret what had happened. Even if Rebecca regretted it, he didn't, not even for a second.

Over the next couple of months it was like walking on eggshells around Elizabeth. Becka and Will would look at each other fleetingly, when Elizabeth wasn't looking. All their plans were on hold, neither of them having the courage to seek the other out and finish what they started. Life virtually went back to the way it was before the kiss, that is, when they weren't around each other. Will worked diligently and Becka worked on her plan to leave. Elizabeth went on blissfully unaware of the growing tension between her best friend and fiancé.

Then is happened. The very thing Becka had hoped wouldn't happen. Someone found out about her secret. Someone that wanted that key and Rebecca along with it. It was a rainy and eerily calm night in Port Royale. Even the stray cats were inside. A dense fog had rolled in that night, and there was no one to speak of out on the street. Rebecca was different. After months of barely speaking to Will, she had to talk to him about something and went in search of him. She felt cold, and suddenly had a chill run over her body, but thought nothing of it.

She walked briskly, her footsteps echoing in the night, down the street towards the smithy where she knew Will had to be. Then, through the deathly silence, she heard a cannon shot. Memories of that day so many years ago, when she killed that pirate, came flooding back to her. She suddenly feels uneasy and scared. Her heart pounding furiously in her chest, she runs as fast as she can back home to warn Elizabeth. She's gets there just in time and runs through the house waking everyone and warning them of the coming pirates. She's faced things like this before, and she was unafraid of the pirates, but she did fear the life of her friends. She ran from the house with a pistol in case she really needed it towards the pirates to help fight.

Running through town, she saw the terrified villagers running far away from the on coming pirates. She raised her pistol and cocked it ready for the fight of her life, but was taken from behind. The pistol forced from her hand she was dragged back to the pirate ship screaming and fighting the whole way there. She knew what they wanted, and she wasn't going to give it to them. They'd have to kill her and the secret would go to the grave with her. Little did she know they had also captured her brother. The little hope she had of him coming to rescue her was shattered when it was brought to her attention that Jack was on the ship they were taking her too.

"Let me go you scoundrels!" She screams biting and scratching, anyway to get them to let go of her.

"Lass, yer no' goin' ta ge' away from us. We be lookin' fer yeh fer months!"

"My brother will have your head if you even think of hurting me!"

The pirates chuckle at her, "Luv, we have yer brother in tha brig." They drag her on board and throw her in the brig with her brother and his crew. She looks around to see her brother staring at her shocked.

"Rebecca?" he asks in disbelief that his baby sister is here in Port Royale. "Wot are yeh doin' 'ere? Are yeh alrigh'?" He helps her up and hugs her relieved that she alive and well.

"Jack! It's so good to see you finally. I've been looking for you! Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann were going to help me find you. I opened the locket Jack; I found the letter mum and dad left for me. I know what I have to do!"

"Whoa, lass, calm down now. Yeh can tell meh all 'bout it when we ge' out o' here." Becka pulls away from Jack's embrace and looks at the crew who are all looking at her, in the cell across from them, smiling. She smiles back and nods, then she thinks of Will and Elizabeth and sighs sadly. She most likely will never see them again and that makes her really sad. The next thing she knows Will is being thrown in the same cell as her and Jack. She thought they wouldn't take any more prisoners but she smiles to see Will.

"Will! What are you doing here? They captured you too?"

"No, I saw them take you and I tried to sneak on here pretending I was part of the crew it didn't work and since we are already out to sea they decided to throw me in here with you. Are you okay? I tried to get to you, but I took my eyes off of you for a moment and you were gone. "

"I'm fine really, happy that you are okay, but what about Elizabeth? Won't she be worried sick about you?"

"Rebecca, she told me to come save you."

"She did? Why? Why would she do such a thing like that? You could be killed for trying to save my life! I could never, would never want to separate the two of you! You've been through so much already, are you sure you want to put even more strain of your relationship? Will, if we ever make it out of this brig you need to return to Port Royale immediately!"

"Rebecca, calm down, Elizabeth and I both know what could happen. Don't worry so much we know what we are doing. I for one can't stay in Port Royale while you are here being held captive. Please, just trust that I know what I am doing."

Becka nods defeated, "Okay, I trust you, but I don't want anything bad to happen to you or anything. I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you in awhile. I was just coming over to talk with you when the pirates attacked. Now that you are here I'm thankful you and Elizabeth haven't been hurt. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to either of you. You've both been so good to me, I couldn't even imagine you either being murdered or hurt on account of me."

"Well, neither me or Elizabeth have been harmed, and I do believe I promised you I would never leave you. So, here I am, with you, and I plan on staying with you for as long as I can."

Becka smiles brightly and hugs him tightly, happily, hoping that he can keep that promise knowing that not everyone breaks their promises. She is scared for what the future holds for her on this ship, but is comforted to know that both Will and her brother are there to help her every step of the way.


	8. Evil revealed

**A/N: Another chapter up and running

* * *

**

Chapter 8

It's been 5 long gruesome days that the crew of _The Black Pearl _and their captain, along with Rebecca and Will, has been in captivity. Still in the brig, and going on without much to eat or drink has slowly been eating away at all their minds. Rebecca and Will are sitting side by side. Both of them are exhausted from being in one place for such a long time, and unable to move that much. Will rests his head against the wall of the brig, trying to find a way out. Jack and his crew are used to being treated like this and amuse themselves with games of dice and cards while trying to think of something to get out of this situation. Rebecca couldn't help but think about getting to the island; she is scared they'll harm Will, Jack, or the crew if she doesn't cooperate with their demands. She doesn't much care about herself as long as her friends and family aren't harmed. At night she has nightmares about Dunkin. It's always the same dream. She is running towards him and him towards her, yet they seem to be getting farther and farther apart rather than closer to each other. She always wakes up in a cold sweat to Will shaking her and asking if she is okay. She always answers that she is fine, but he knows better. Even now during the day when she is awake it's hard to keep her mind from him.

Something has to change. They can't just stay here until they reach the isle. They'll all starve to death at this rate, but death is the last thing on Rebecca's mind. She is snapped out of her daydream-like trance when one of the pirates comes to get her.

"Cap'n wonts ta see yeh," the pirate says hauling her to her feet. Becka looks at Will a tad frightened, and goes with the pirate. Then she notices another pirate brings Will along too. They walk down a long, damp, and dark hallway to what looks like the Captain's quarters. The lead pirate knocks, and a faint but stern reply of come in is heard. Rebecca knows that voice, but it can't be that person. It just can't be. Rebecca is never wrong though and as she walks in she's feels dread hoping she is wrong just this once.

The room is dark, with very few candles. The candles make the room glow eerily, and menacingly. There was a map of the known world on the big table, and island was circled in ink. Trinkets of those that had last occupied this ship were still in the room. Model ships, and tools needed to navigate the nasty seas. Some currency was scattered around the table. Becka looked around and her gaze landed on a chair. In the chair, was a man, with dark brown eyes, eyes she'd know anywhere. A grim smile covered his half shown, half in shadow face. It her a few minutes to realize who the face belonged to. She just couldn't believe this. She didn't want to believe it.

Will was behind her in shackles; as for her own situation she was free to walk about if she wanted to. As Will looked around the room, he took in all the weapons, pistols, blunderbusses, cutlasses, everything you could think of was on the walls or lying around somewhere. He thought about how whoever the captain was, he surely knew what he was doing. It was a little intimidating to Will. He looked at Becka, and saw her face become ghost white. He had no idea what was wrong. Could just be that she is tired, and hungry. Could just be the way the light is hitting her face. He didn't rightly know, but he was sure he'd find out. He just wanted to find a way to get away from this place, and back to Port Royale.

Becka hated this silence. She was sure she was going to fall over and die of shock if it was the man that she thought it was. The man stood up totally in shadow now, and walked closer to her. She started to shake a little bit. Knowing is just a few minutes her fears would come true or be terribly wrong. The man's boots clunked with every step. His aroma smelled of finery, and he looked to be wearing the best clothes that could be bought. His hair was a dark brown, almost black. His eyes are a piercing brown, which could cut through the toughest men. It seemed to Becka that he was only looking at her. She thought it was because of her locket, that he was admiring it from a far, or that he was hungry for a woman to bed. She would never know what he was thinking. It seemed to take hours for him to walk over to her, even though the space between them couldn't be more than 10 feet or so. When he did make it over to her, he just smiled at her.

"Welcome, to my ship Miss Sparrow, and you too Mr. Turner," He said in a dark gruffly voice that Becka had heard her whole life. "Didn't think you'd be seeing me again did you Rebecca? Thought that I was dead, didn't you? Wanted me to be dead I suppose." He chuckles softly coming into full light finally.

Becka gasps gently, shocked and a little angry, "Dunkin?!"

"Yes, my pet, tis I your fiancé miss me much?"

"What are you—but I thought—you are supposed to be dead! That's what they told me!" Becka sputters out.

"Awe, are you not happy to see me? I thought you of all people would be glad to know that I was alive. You see, all our lives I've known about your locket, I was sent from my father to snatch it from you, but alas I couldn't do so. I thought that if I were to make you believe that I love you, I could persuade you to give me the locket for your own safety and get the treasure myself. Sadly, you found out how to open it before I could make my plan work, and here we are today. I knew you'd run to Port Royale in hopes of finding your brother, or someone to help you find him. I couldn't very well come after you; you'd get quite suspicious so I decided to fake my own death. It worked out really well. I took over my father's ship, but he didn't want to give it to me, so I killed him. I wasn't going to kill him, but I couldn't have him ruining my surprise now could I? You fell right into my trap. I knew if I were to threaten your dearest friends you would give up the locket to me," He was walking around her his hot breathe in her ear. "Feel foolish don't you? Thought that I truly cared for you didn't you? Well, it was all a plan to get to this treasure on **_Isle De Boleges. _**So, thank you, Rebecca, for helping me fulfill that plan. Don't worry; I won't get rid of you yet. I do plan on getting everything I've ever wanted. You included. You have become such a beautiful young woman; it would be such a waste to kill such a woman. Make yourself comfortable. You'll be here for a long time luv." He smirked at her and walked away.

Becka was fuming with anger; she kept quiet not wanting to get anyone in any trouble. She knew that her brother, Will, and the crew's lives were all riding on her. She couldn't over react it could cost one of them their lives. She crossed her arms in thought. She looked over at Will, who looked confused about how Becka knew whom this was. He went to speak but never got the chance, Dunkin' continued to talk.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to Mr. Turner, Rebecca? Are you going to tell him who I really am? I know you are dying to tell him. Go ahead," he turned back around smiling evilly at Becka and Will.

Becka clears her throat and looks at Will sadly, "Will, this is Dunkin' my fiancé. I know what you are thinking. I thought he was dead too. Honestly I did, but he faked his death for my locket. He clearly never wanted to marry me for love. So, now you know. This is the man that I was going to marry."

"Whoa, hold on Becka. You were going to marry me? I don't think so. You are going to marry me when this whole thing is over. We will rule his world as king and queen. You will produce an heir to our throne and then just maybe then I'll kill you to put you out of your misery. Anyway, Mr. Turner, I believe you are going to marry one of Rebecca's closest friends, Elizabeth Swann am I right?" Will didn't want to answer him, he was still confused at what was happening but knew it would all come out sooner or later. "You best answer the question Mr. Turner."

"Um, yes I am to marry Elizabeth. Why do you ask?" Will inquired to Dunkin.

"No reason," He smirks at Rebecca. "Now, take him back to the brig. Leave Miss Sparrow with me, please." The pirates did as was told, dragging Will off and leaving Rebecca with Dunkin. He sat back in his chair looking at her. "You are in love with him aren't you? You want to be marrying him more than me. Is that why you were going to break off our engagement?"

Becka looked down at her feet. Years of wanting to be with Dunkin' all gone to waste to know he never cared about her. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it was going to hurt. Because she did love Will, with all her heart, but could never be with him and she knew that. She looked at him stubbornly, not going to admit it out loud. She was not going to let him use this against her.

"Answer me, Rebecca."

Becka nods, "It's true, why do you care? I'm engaged to you aren't I? He's engaged to Elizabeth. There is never going to be anything between us."

Dunkin smiles. "Okay," he snaps his fingers and a couple pirates come and take her. "Bring her back to the brig for awhile. See you in a bit Rebecca. I'll let you know when we get there." The last thing she saw was his evil smile, as she was knocked out, in fear she would try to resist, and dragged back to the brig.


	9. Plans Reluctantly Made

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, writers block and the computer being stupid both combined to give me a headache so I gave up...enjoy the chapter I'm working on number 10 **

* * *

**

Chapter 9

She awakens her head throbbing painfully, to the face of William Turner. His eyes look sad, and his expression be concerned. Becka doesn't want to tell Will of what happened while she was in that room with Dunkin. She rubs her head gently pretending as if nothing had happened after he was dragged away from her. He gently helps her sit up, supporting her back and neck with his arm. A shiver of shamefulness flowed through Becka as she found pleasure in his arm around her so tightly. Her head was screaming "tis never be" while her heart was screaming, "yes it will…you love him." Love is a funny word, Becka thinks as she looks around to get a sense of what is going on, and to buy herself some more time before Will would question her earnestly. She knows that her dear friend Elizabeth loves her newfound friend William, but what is love really?

"Rebecca?" Will asks concern lacing that one word, her name. He is quite anxious to know exactly what happened after he was taken back to the brig. The crew, and Jack were also anxious to know what was going on. He doesn't want to pressure the young woman into telling him, but it is of utmost importance that in order to escape she be completely honest with him. Becka smiled the best that a young woman in pain can. She didn't want to lead him to believe that she wasn't in good health. Everything was happening so fast for her. The room was spinning with all the unanswered questions, and information that she had received the night before. Dunkin had never loved her. He only wants her to get to what he wants. What would make her think that Will be any different? She wasn't about to go and talk about what had happened to her the night before. Gently, she moved away from him and just curled up in a ball. She needs to just think. She needs to figure out a way to get out of whatever it is she has gotten herself into.

Will, looks at her retreating figure perplexed. Something terrible must have happened in order for her to be acting like this. There was a rather large bruise on her forehead. Where, Will thinks, she was hit and then thrown back into the brig with himself and the crew. His anger was now getting the best of him, as thoughts of what could have possibly happened flow through his mind. Had Dunkin beat her until she revealed what he wanted to know? Maybe he had raped her brutally and threatened to kill her if she told a soul of what had happened. Will couldn't believe he was having this sort of reaction to that thought. After all, Dunkin is Becka's fiancé and he probably wouldn't have to force her to do anything at all.

"Rebecca, please tell me what is going on."

Becka couldn't bear to keep it a secret any longer. She takes a deep breath and looks at Will, "Dunkin has never wanted to marry me. He was sent by his father to retrieve the locket, but he simply couldn't do so. He thought that if he married me it would be easier to get the locket from me. I was so stupid to have ever thought that he loved me."

"Did he harm you?" Will asks moving closer to her.

"No, he didn't hurt me physically. He would never harm me Will. He knows that I am the only person who can give him what he wants. It pleasures him immensely to know that he has me under his control. I have to give him my locket, marry him, produce an heir; if I don't it could mean the death of you, Jack, or one of the crew. I for one will not let another man be killed because I am stubborn. There is no other way out of it. If we run he will follow. I can't do this anymore Will. Elizabeth needs you. I'm quite sure that if I just gave in he'd let you all go. You could go back to Port Royale and---," tears were forming in her eyes now, "marry Elizabeth. Jack and the crew can continue to sail the seas peacefully, and everyone will be happy." Becka then wipes the tears that are falling down her cheeks softly. Her heart was breaking. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, and was only doing this for his happiness and protection. Falling in love with a man she can't have may destroy her, but at least Will and Elizabeth shall be happy.

Will just looks at her. He sees all the pain that she is in. She lost her parents, was deserted by her brother, virtually left by everyone, and now has to put her own happiness on the line while trying to help everyone else. Suddenly, he thought of Elizabeth. Would she have ever even considered what other people where going through? Did she ever once care about everyone else's happiness more than her own? Sure, she agreed to marry Norrington in order to save Will's own life, but that was in essence to make her happy as well. What Rebecca is doing is truly selfless. He smiles softly and pulls her close hugging her tightly. He kisses the top of her head softly, trying to make her feel better. There was no telling what is going to happen now. Rebecca is resigned to giving up and making everyone else happy.

That night, while everyone was sleeping, Becka was awake looking out the hole in the wall. She was thinking of what to do. She couldn't just let Dunkin win. She does have a plan though. She'll tell him that she will help him only if he lets Will, Jack, and the crew off at the next port. Then when they are safely on land and away from the ship, she will try and stop Dunkin the best that she can by herself. If she is to die, then so be it. Her mind is made up. She is going to save everyone she cares about from death and destruction. She lays back on the damp floor tears flowing down her cheeks. Life has never been easy for her, and it's a tragedy that even now she can't find the happiness she deserves. She lays awake just thinking about the life she has always wanted. She eventually falls fast asleep. Her dreams are filled with flashbacks on her life, and meeting William, the day Jack left, the moment her parents were killed.

She woke up to the clatter of men running all over the deck, and rain hammering the ship. Thunder was roaring outside as she sat up to examine what was going on. She looked out the little hole in the wall, to find an enemy ship on the horizon. Her heart was pounding as she looked around to find herself alone. The door was open. The others must have escaped she thought, but then why would they leave her down here? No, they were taken up on deck to help defend the ship most likely. She quickly got up and ran up on deck. She found Dunkin with the crew of the Black Pearl, with Will and Jack in tow. She ran over to them. Will smiled slightly when he saw that she was awake, but immediately turned his attention back to Dunkin. Dunkin was giving them orders, it sounded like to Rebecca. She had to get them out of there. There was one long boat left that hadn't been destroyed by the enemy or taken.

She had a plan and was ready to execute it. Dunkin didn't see her, and when he walked away she quickly walked over to Will and Jack. "Will! Listen to me!" she pleaded with him.

"What is it? What's the matter?" he replied looking around to make sure no one was watching except Jack.

"You need to get off this ship, if you don't Dunkin shall kill all of you. The other night in the captain's cabin he told me that he was going to kill all of you if I didn't cooperate. I have a plan for your escape. See that long boat over there?" She points to it as the lightning flashes. Jack looks over and back and nods.

"Yes, lass wot about it?"

"It'll fit the whole crew and yourselves. I want you to go when no one is paying attention. Don't worry I'll keep Dunkin busy. He'll never know you are gone until you are safely at that Royal Navy ship. Please just do this for me."

"What about you? We can't just leave you here with him," Will exclaims passionately. "You must come with us."

"I can't, he'll come after you if he knows you have me, and I can't do that to Elizabeth. You need to go back to her, get married, and live happily without ever seeing me again. I know what I am doing. It must be done. He won't leave you alone until he has me, and my locket. I promise if there is someway I can get out I will. Don't worry about me, alright?"

Will looks at her softly, and hugs her tightly. For some reason it is tearing him up to have to leave her here on this ship, but she is being noble. He pulls away as Jack goes and tells the crew what is going on. "Good-bye then Rebecca. I will miss you and I promise we'll come back for you. When we get reinforcements I will come after you," he turns away from her and starts walking away.

Rebecca can't just let him go without knowing her feelings for him. She grabs his hand gently, tears in her eyes as the rain pours down. He turns back to her expecting her to say something. She just pulls him close and kisses him passionately, because she believes it will be the last time she will ever see him. Will is shocked by this, but kisses her back. It feels so right, to him. She gently pulls away from his lips, and whispers, "I love you William Turner. More than I've ever loved anyone in the entire world. I know I can't have you as my own, because you love my best friend, but I wanted you to know that and for all my life I will love you."

Will can't believe that he is hearing all this. He is taken aback by these feelings that he has also been feeling. That kiss just made everything come full circle. He looks at her, unable to say anything at all. He brushes the tears from her cheeks and smiles gently. He knows this could very well be the last time that they see each other, and he doesn't want to leave it like this. Becka pulls away from him gently, her face tilted towards the ground. The tears are flowing and she can't even look him in the eyes. Will looks over at Jack who has everyone in the long boat waiting for Will. He tilts Becka's face up towards his and kisses her one last night. Now it is her turn to be surprised. Their loving embrace is cut short, but Will whispers softly to her, "I love you too Rebecca Sparrow," and off he runs to the long boat, and is gone.

Becka turns around pretending as if nothing is wrong, and walks confidently to where Dunkin is. He is in his quarters with his right hand men planning a strategy about escaping the Navy ship. He looks up when a soaked through Rebecca walks in. She curtsies like a lady should in the presence of men, and shuts the door behind her. She will do anything to ensure that Will and the others are safe. Even if she must do what she promised herself she never would, be bedded by Dunkin before marriage. She sat down and waited for the meeting to be over. She looked out the window, to see the tiny long boat floating away. It brought tears to her eyes, but she was not going to let Dunkin catch them. She turned back to listening to Dunkin.

Meanwhile, out on the rough seas William was staring back at the ship, where Rebecca was. He sighs heavily, knowing what he has done was right at the moment, but now he is having second thoughts. Should he really be in love with her? He is engaged to be married, but here he is pining for another woman who he will never see again. The taste of her kiss still fresh on his lips, it felt so good. Something he hasn't felt even for Elizabeth. Jack notices Will's confused expression and sits down next to him.

"Mate," he says patting him on the shoulder, "I know yeh be torn between wot yer 'eart wonts en wot yer mind be tellin' yeh is right, but I know yeh love meh sister. An' I know she be luvin' yeh.. I nev'r seen 'er so happy, or yeh fer tha' matter. Wot do yeh wont ta do?"

Will looks at Jack and sighs, "I want to go back and save her. I want to marry her Jack. I want her to be mine, but that can never be. She told me that she wants me to marry Elizabeth, and that I will never see her again. So I must obey her request."'

"Tha' be a load of horse shit! Yeh know she on'y said tha' cuz she though' yeh woul' nev'r love 'er tha way she be lovin' yeh! Bu' fine…. yeh wont ta go back ta Elizabeth, so be it. I be goin' ta save meh sister." Jack then talked the crew into overthrowing the Navy ship and following Dunkin to where he is taking Rebecca. Will, just sat there contemplating what to do.

Back at the ship, Rebecca was now alone with Dunkin in his quarters. He had told the others to shut the door behind them, and is now looking at her with curiosity in his gaze. "Well, Rebecca, what can I do for you? There must be a reason you are here. Come to bargain for your love's life? Or your brother's for that matter?"

Becka smiles softly, "No, I've come to accept the terms you put in front of me last night. You can have my locket, and I will help you, as long as you do not kill, hurt, or torture Will, Jack, or the crew. I will marry you, and do whatever you ask of me."

"Well, that is definitely a turn around from last night," Dunkin places his hand on her leg gently. "Are you really sure you what to do this?"

Becka looks out the window one last time, and sighs softly, "Yes, I am positive I want to do this."


	10. Isle De Boleges

A/N: Wow two chapter in one day? I'm on a role haha. Seriously, I love this story and i'm going to keep it going for another 5 chapters I believe...Enjoy this chapter another one coming soon**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

It has been a few days since Jack, the crew, and Will escaped from the ship. Leaving Becka there as she had requested. Jack, Will, and the others have taken over the Navy ship and are following Dunkin, at a safe distance. Will, agreed to go with them. He has been sitting on the railing of the ship looking out onto the horizon thinking of everything that has happened in the past couple of months. He thought he had everything figured out. He was going to marry Elizabeth finally, and live happily after that. Now, everything is turned upside down. He has fallen in love with a woman he barely knows, and he can't do anything about it. The images of that kiss are still in his mind; her soft succulent lips rubbing against his own, her small delicate hands gripping his upper arm so tightly. He enjoyed it very much, and that is what is keeping him here. If he still feels that way after this whole ordeal is over, maybe he is meant to be with Rebecca, not Elizabeth.

Jack watches him, and hands over the steering to one of his crew. He walks over to Will and looks at him. "Yeh worried bout 'er mate?"

"Yes, only God knows what Dunkin has done to her for helping us escape. I hope that she is all right Jack. If that bastard has laid a hand on her I will kill him. She must be miserable over there. No one to talk to, I knew I should have stayed with her. At least then if he did anything, she would have someone to comfort her," Will sighs frustrated. "Jack, am I an awful person for falling in love with her, when I'm engaged to another woman?"

Jack chuckles softly, "Mate, yeh dun' know who yer meant ta be with 'til it happens. Can yeh see yer life withou' meh sister in it? Can yeh imagine yer life withou' Elizabeth as yer wife? If yeh truly loved Elizabeth yeh wouldn' 'ave left 'er ta save Rebecca. Yer not a bad person William. Yeh found yer soul mate, an' if yeh decide no' ta accept Rebecca as tha' than yeh'll always be havin' doubts lad. Yeh'll always wonder wot would've 'appened if yeh 'ad married 'er an' not Elizabeth. Make yer decision wisely mate, I dun wont meh sister ta get hurt." Jack walks away from him to let him think about everything.

Will, more confused now than ever reaches into his pocket, to find that Rebecca left him something. He pulls it out, and realizes what it is. It's her locket. He smiles softly, and now understands why she made him leave. Her plan all along was to get rid of the locket, so Dunkin could never get what he wanted. He turns and looks at Jack, he's going to save Rebecca and figure it all out later. He places the locket around his neck as not to lose it, and looks out to sea, at the ship before them. He doesn't know what he is getting himself in to, but he doesn't care much.

Becka, on the other hand, is being kept in the brig, after Dunkin found out she was the one who helped Jack and the others escape. She was punished properly, beat with the whip, and thrown in the brig with no food for days. She is sitting, her back in so much pain, and dried blood covering her dress. She doesn't care what Dunkin does to her, as long as Will and the others are far away from them with the locket. The only thing on her mind is Will and that last farewell kiss between the two of them. She didn't mean for it to cause any problems, but after hearing him say the words she's wanted to hear for so long, it's very hard for things not to be complicated. She sighs gently, thinking of that kiss. What a passionate kiss it was. Tears form in her eyes as all the possibilities of why he kissed her back come to her mind. Maybe he just told her all that so she would be happy, and thinking he would never see her again it was all right. Maybe it was just a cruel joke, and he was laughing about it right now with Jack and the crew, or maybe he really does have feelings for her and kissed her back because he wanted to.

Now, Becka thought, she would never know. She is snapped out of her thoughts when Dunkin comes down to check on her. She prays that he doesn't figure out she doesn't have the locket anymore. He looks at her, a smile across his face. "Well, darling," he says, "We have arrived at _Isle De Boleges. _Are you ready to fulfill our destiny?" He opens the door to the brig, and takes her arm pulling her up from the floor. "Finally, Rebecca, you and I are going to control the world. Well, more like I will control the world, you will just help me." He holds her up, and let's his men tie her hands together tightly.

Becka smiles to herself. When he finds out that she doesn't have the locket, he will have a fit. That's okay though, as long as he doesn't know who has the locket. What is even better, only Becka and Jack can touch the orb, so he can't kill her yet. She leaves the ship with them peacefully. _Isle De Boleges _is a very large island, with many trees and no sign of life besides the animals that inhabit it. Dunkin was leading the way as a few of his men followed, and then Rebecca and the rest of the crew. Becka looks around trying to find some way if she is to escape that she can get away. She looks back out to sea, before going into the forest, to find what looked like the Royal Navy ship that they had battled with only a few days prior. She was quickly pushed along and turned away walking straight into the heart of the forest.

Will, Jack, and some of the crew had just come onto shore, when Becka and Dunkin went into the forest. They rushed as quietly as possible, to catch up to them. Will, and Jack took out a couple of the lagging pirates behind Becka and got in line. They followed Becka at a safe distance as not to cause attention to themselves. Will looked over Becka from behind. He saw the healing scars of her whipping, and the dried blood on her dress. He felt an anger take over he didn't know was in him. He pulled out his cutlass, just wanting to slaughter the whole crew and Dunkin himself. Jack grasped his shoulder and whispered to him, "William, now no' be tha time fer it."

Will nodded and put his cutlass away. Soon enough Jack and Will were right behind Becka. Becka sighed softly; wiggling her hands that were bound so tight even the slightest movement hurt her frail wrists. Will rests his hand on the small of her back and along with Jack pulls her off into the forest and away from the rest of the group. Becka startled attempts to scream, but Will quickly covers her mouth. He whispers softly, "Don't worry Rebecca, it's me and Jack."

Becka sighs in relief. Will removes his hand from her mouth and turns her around to face them. "What are you doing here?" Rebecca inquires. "I thought you'd be long gone, back to Port Royale."

"We couln' jus' leave yeh ta fend fer yerself lass," Jack replies. "Stay 'ere with William. I need ta ge' tha rest o' tha crew. Dun move!" Jack nods to Will and leaves quietly to get the rest of the crew who were waiting for instructions.

"Rebecca, about what happened on the ship before I left---," Will starts to say, but is cut off by Becka.

"Will, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to put you into a situation like that. I know that you are to marry Elizabeth, and that I at the moment thought I would never see you again. I acted on impulse and I want you to know that is how I truly feel about you. I have felt that way for months. I just didn't tell you, because of Elizabeth. She is a dear friend of mine, and I wouldn't want to upset her. I wouldn't blame you for being upset at me. It was not my place to kiss you like that." Becka sighs softly happy to get that off her chest. Now she is waiting for the moment of truth to come. She is waiting for him to say it was a mistake and that he only said the things he did to comfort her. That didn't come.

Will looks at her and smiles softly. "Rebecca, in the beginning I thought that Elizabeth was who I am supposed to marry. I believed that after everything we had been through as a couple, it was the next step in our relationship. That was until I met you. That kiss we shared, the first time on the shore. I know we both said it was forgotten, but I can't forget about it. I tried to forget about you, everything I did wasn't working. I've accepted that we kissed and I was going to marry Elizabeth. Then, when you kissed me again everything changed. Becka, I'm in love with you. All I've thought about for days is that kiss, and how I want to kiss you again," Will rests his hand on her cheek softly. "I've fought this long enough. I don't want to fight these feelings anymore."

Rebecca looks at him a small smile forming, "What are you saying Will?"

"I am saying that I---." Just then Jack came back with the crew. Will sighs softly, frustrated that he was interrupted from what he was going to say. Becka laughs softly and hugs Will tightly. Jack smiles and turns away to give them a moment of privacy. "As I was saying, I love you and want to be with you, Rebecca."

She smiles and looks up at him, "I've wanted to hear those words, but I thought I never would." Will, cups her cheek gently and leans down kissing her softly.

Jack sighs, and clears his throat, "Sorry ta break up tha kiss o' yers bu' we need ta be goin'."

Becka nods gently. "I know where to go, you still have the locket Will?"

"Yeah, I still have the locket, but are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, it has to be destroyed so no one will come after it or me again. Dunkin probably already has noticed that I am missing. So we need to hurry. He probably has men everywhere looking for me. If they do catch me, I will just tell them that I escaped. I want you all to stay hidden, and do nothing if he does anything to me. He'll know I don't have the locket if he catches one of you as well. You need to take this path until you get to the cave, once there Jack can open the door with the locket and destroy the orb that is past the doors. Only, Jack or myself can touch the orb so don't let Dunkin capture both of us. Is that understood?"

Everyone looks at Becka and nods gently, and take all of her instructions very seriously. Becka, and Will lead the way followed by Jack and the crew. They all have their weapons out, and are being very quiet not wanting to be found. They walk on for the whole day, mostly in silence. The tension that is in the air is fatal. Becka leads all of them onward. Will walking next to her, their fingers brushing every so often. After walking for what seems like forever, they come to the cave. Becka's adrenaline is pumping and Will hands her the locket. She looks around to make sure no one else is there, and opens the locket placing it in the stone-engraved shape on the cave door. Instantly the door opened and Becka followed by Will, Jack, and then the crew all entered. They walk down the torch lit hallway and into a big room.

Will looked around the room. There was treasure of all sorts, from all countries; gold, silver, diamonds, mountains of rubies and golden coins, crowns with the rarest jewels incrusted in them. The crew immediately ran to the mountains and looked over all the treasure. Becka, Jack, and Will on the other hand looked for the orb. It was located in the middle of the large room, on top of a huge mountain of gold and jewels. Becka ran to the mount and started to climb up it, determined to destroy it as quickly as she possibly could.

A gunshot rang out stopping Becka dead cold in her tracks. She turned to see Jack and Will being tied up and the crew as well. Standing with the locket in his hand was an angry looking Duncan. "Thank you darling for showing us the way."


	11. It all comes down to this

A/N: Here is another chapter! Sorry it took so long, but with finals coming up I have rather busy. For all who want to know I saw POTC3 and it was AWESOME! I reccommend everyone to go see it, and no I won't spoil it for you. R/R if you would like. Another on on the way!

Disclaimer: Oh yeah and by the way I don't own POTC at all...i only own this plot and Dunkin and Rebecca

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Dunkin looks at Becka, anger and intensity in his eyes. She swallowed hard as he ordered his guards to grab her from where she was only inches from grabbing the orb. She had failed miserably in detecting what his move would be. She had no idea that he would follow them to the cave. She looks at Will and Jack sadly. Tears spring to her eyes, but she will not let them fall. She is ashamed of what she has done. She believes she has surely killed them all. Will looks at her sternly, no emotion on his face, but in his eyes. He stared at her calmly knowing she can do it. He squirms slightly rebelling against the bonds that are tying his hands together. He makes a split second decision as he watches the men grab hold of Becka. She struggles relentlessly. She refuses to have it end this way.

The men bring her over to Dunkin, and hold her in place in front of him. She glares at him darkly. He walks around her gently ripping some of her dress off, and tying her wrists together painfully tight. "You thought that, you a woman could ever outsmart me? I knew that your puppet boy would come running back to get you, and I knew that he would do anything to get you away from me. I just waited, and followed you all," he chuckles knowingly, "You can't actually think that I would let you win." He turns her to face him forcefully. Her eyes are full of hate, and resentment. He tilts her chin up to look him in the eyes. He leans in gently, as if in a loving way, and kisses her roughly. As Will has to watch on. He struggles to get free, wanting to kill Dunkin with his bare hands, but then he sees Becka raising her knee.

She knees him in the crotch pulling away. Dunkin is keeled over in pain. "Just because you have caught me, Dunkin, don't think anything has changed. Bloody Hell you are an awful kisser, and I will never surrender to you. I would much rather die than ever be called your wife!" she screams and spits in his face. Dunkin angrily grabs hold of her arm painfully hard.

He yells at her, "THAT CAN BE ARRANGED! DO YOU THINK THAT I NEED A TRAMP LIKE YOU AROUND TO BE MY WIFE? WELL, REBECCA I DON'T!" His eyes were bulging from his head, an ugly vein popping from his neck. He was extremely angry, and for the first time Rebecca was actually afraid of him. She backed up gently, in his anger he let go of her. The crew and Jack alike were dumbfounded to see what was going on. Dunkin turned away from her briefly to collect himself. Becka looks at Will, and quickly and silently slips away back to the floating orb in the middle of the room.

Dunkin turns around and sees her; he screams angrily, "AFTER HER!" and all his men run after her. Will and Jack fight their way to freedom and pull out their cutlasses and pistols, ready for a fight. The rest of the crew from the _Black Pearl _comes to their aid, pulling out their cutlasses and other weaponry as well. "Till death mates!" Jack says smiling ruthlessly. And then begins the battle. Weapons flying everywhere, Will and Jack heading the crew, and killing as many men as they come in contact with.

Rebecca on the other hand, is racing to make it to the top of the pile of gold to get to the orb. Dunkin's men right on her trail. She's climbing as quick as she can and reaches the top. She grabs the glowing reddish, blue orb in her hands and turns around to be face to face with the largest pirate she has ever seen. She swallows hard as the man towers over her with a bloody dagger in one hand, and a cutlass in the other. She pulls out her own cutlass standing ready to fight. The man who is about 6 kilos 75 centimeters lunges at her with his cutlass, and she blocks it quickly almost losing balance.

Jack looks over at her to find that she is in trouble, "William! Go Help Rebecca!" he yells and gets Will's attention. Will looks over to find that Becka is losing the battle, but is fighting pretty hard. Runs as quickly as he can over to where she is fighting the big brute, killing all men that oppose him. He runs up the side of the mountain of gold to her aid but only ends up fighting the others who were following the brute. Rebecca ducks and dodges and moves as much as she can to escapes the brute's blade, but in the process she gets her cutlass knocked out of her hand and she turns to look for some way to get out. She falls to the ground panting and in a panic, trying to find someway to reach her cutlass. She looks up at the brute, as he moves closer and closer to her.

"No!" William screams seeing all of this occur. The brute is moving closer and closer to her, and Will sees that she is bracing herself for the worst. She looks into his eyes, preparing herself to die. He watches her squirm to evade his stabbing at her.

Rebecca rolls around moving closer to her cutlass. She reaches for her cutlass and the brute raises his cutlass to stab her. The brute stabs at her again, and this time she doesn't get away in time. Will looks up from his fight to hear her scream in pain. Will seeing this, kills the man instantly he is fighting with and runs to her aid. His heart pounding in his chest, he fears the worst. He sees her lying on the ground motionless, and the brute standing above her with a satisfied look on his face. He pushes past all the remaining men and goes right up behind the brute and pierces him through the heart angrily with his cutlass.

The brute lets out a scream of pain and looks down to find the edge of the sword poking out of his chest. Will looks down at Becka's motionless body. Her eyes are closed tightly, the cutlass embedded still in her arm pinning her down. He grabs the cutlass and pulls it out of her arm. Rebecca opens her eyes gently to see the face of the man she loves. She sees Will standing there panting. "Will!" she says relieved, "I knew you'd find me."

"Are you alright?" he asks worriedly. "How does your arm feel?"

Becka sits up gently clutching the orb in her hurt arm, "I'm alright," she says gently. Will helps her up and hugs her to him tightly.

"Come with me," he says to her. "Hold onto me now, don't worry I won't let anything bad befall you Rebecca," he then takes her hand and slides down the side with her. At the bottom the crew and Jack have finished off every man but one; Dunkin. Becka is holding the orb in her hand tightly, and looking at Dunkin.

"Well, I see that I have clearly underestimated the power of Jack Sparrow and his crew. As for you, William Turner, I never considered you to be a threat." He is walking around them all until he comes by Rebecca. He grabs her and holds her to him, a knife to her neck. "I didn't think thee to be stupid though," he says smirking. "I now have the orb in my possession along with the girl. How lovely for me. Thank you all for helping me reach my endeavor. I will be taking what is mine now." He goes to back away with Rebecca wincing in pain in his embrace. Will, pulls out his pistol and cocks it pointing it directly at Dunkin's head.

"You will not be going anywhere with her, Dunkin," Will says venomously. "Let her go free or I will kill you myself!"

"Let her go you say? If you shoot me I will kill her Will. Two birds with one stone I daresay. So go ahead and test to see who is quicker," Dunkin smiles smugly at the young Mr. Turner.

Will without hesitation pulls the trigger, and Becka quickly gets out of Dunkin's grasp before he can cut her throat. Dunkin is shot right through the head being killed instantly. Becka stands panting over him, afraid that it is not true. She looks at him sadly, "This is not the man that I once knew and cared for deeply. This is the man who was overtaken by greed and power."

Will rushes over to her taking her into his arms, " How are you feeling?"

Becka looks into his eyes deeply, and smiles softly, "I am feeling wonderful besides the pain in my arm." She picks up a dagger that is lying on the floor and poises it above the orb ready to destroy it. She pierces the orb of light; it turns into specks, and flies out of the cave whimsically. This is finally over. Everything is restored to peace and quiet.

Jack clears his throat and says to his crew, "Back ta tha ship tha lot of yeh! Get ready to cast off!"

"Aye Captain!" Mr. Gibbs says and the rest of the crew follows him out of the cave, most of them taking a little bit of the treasure with them. Jack is soon to follow them, leaving Rebecca and William alone for a few moments. Will is still holding onto her tightly in his grasp. They look at each other as only lovers do love and happiness in each other's eyes.

"I thought I had lost you," he says to her a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"You could never lose me Will, but I for sure thought I was dead. Thank you for saving my life," she answers back to him. He gently rips his shirt a bit and wraps her wound so it'll stop bleeding. She looks at him sadly; knowing their time together is drawing to a close. That once back in Port Royale no matter how much he loves her he is still engaged to her best friend. She tilts his chin up softly and kisses him longingly for what she believes will be the last time. She grips his strong shoulders tightly in her frail hands wanting this to never end.

He is shocked by the kiss, but kisses her back holding onto her hips pulling her tightly up against him. Once the kiss has finally ended, he smiles gently, "What was that for?" he asks brushing the hair from her face.

"I do love you very much William, but soon enough we'll be back to where your fiancée is. She will know naught what has happened between the two of us. I'm sure you have only loved me because you have been in such close contact with me for months. All I want is your happiness."


	12. To love or not to love

A/N: Okay another one up...I'm in a writing mood today haha enjoy **

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

He sighs gently realizing that he now must choose between Rebecca and Elizabeth. There is not another word spoken between the two of them, as they walk back to the ship and cast off back to Port Royale. For days they don't even speak to each other. Becka spends her days sitting on deck watching the sun, and the crew does everything that is needed. She can't bear the thought of being without Will in her life. As every day passes her heart breaks a little more. She only wants what is best for him, but she doesn't know how strong she is going to be if he chooses Elizabeth over her.

Will is torn. He has always loved Elizabeth, but now there were these persistent feelings towards Rebecca. He smiles to himself, thinking of the life he could have with her at sea, or in port. They could go on adventures, and grow old together. Then he thinks of Elizabeth. She has waited patiently to be married and it wouldn't be fair to her if he were to just leave her in the dust for her best friend. The tension was rising between Becka and Will. One day while it was pouring down rain Rebecca was in the extra cabin looking up at the ceiling. Her tear-stained cheeks flush red. She was crying because in less than two days they would be back and she would have to say good-bye to the man she longed for.

Will walks into the room, to see her lying on the bed crying. His heart aches to be with her completely. He shuts the door behind him gently, and she sits up gently. He walks over to her pulling her from bed. She looks at him afraid of what he is going to do to her. In feverish passion, he kisses her deeply holding her gently in his warm arms. She kisses him back wrapping her arm around his neck tightly. This is what she has waited for. To yearn for someone as she is now yearning for him, this is love.

He picks her up gently still kissing her holding onto her desperately close. They kiss for a while longer, until both of them need air to breathe. She pulls away first and rests her forehead against his, "I want to be with you completely Will."

He smiles sadly, "I want to make love to you Rebecca, I do so much, and yet I know that if I do our good-bye will be all the harder. I am sorry that I have to do this, I have made my choice."

She nods gently tears welling up, "I hope the two of you will be happy." He sets her down gently and she pulls away from his grasp. He leaves her there and goes below to his hammock so that he does not have to see or hear her. She sits on the bed the tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to let go of him. She cries all night in her room, wondering how she is ever going to face Elizabeth and Will again.

They finally reached port a few days later both Becka and Will have completely stopped communicating with one another, and Will is gathering all of his things. Rebecca was up on deck not wanting to say good-bye. Elizabeth is on the ship smiling brightly to see that her beloved is back from his journey. She walks over to Rebecca and smiles, "Hello Rebecca! I am so very glad that you are all right! Will has told me so much already, thank you for keeping him safe for me."

Becka nods sadly refusing to look at her. "You are very welcome Elizabeth. It was a pleasure to be aboard ship with such a lovely man. He will make a fine husband to you, and I wish you the best of luck. Sadly, I must return to Dutchshire, I have urgent business to tend to. I'm sorry I won't be here for the wedding." She attempts to smile and turns to see Will walking up on deck. Suddenly, she feels as if she has no heart at all. The tears are threatening to spill; the hurt in her eyes turns to dullness. She has to hide her true emotions. She has to deny herself the pleasure of loving someone else.

Will walks over, and hugs Elizabeth tightly kissing her cheek, "Hello darling," he says robotically. He too is hurting as he watches what he is doing to Becka. He wants nothing more than to just pull her to him and kiss her and tell her how he really feels. "Can I speak with Rebecca alone?"

"Sure," Elizabeth says, "I will be waiting for you by the plank." She then walks away gently.

"What is it you would like to say to me Mr. Turner?" Becka asks trying to keep her tears back.

He looks at her and takes her hand gently, "I am sorry Rebecca. You are a very dear friend of mine, but I just cannot be with you. Elizabeth has been waiting patiently for us to be married. For that I cannot hurt her. You will find someone else to love and marry. I am sure of it." He leans down and kisses her cheek gently and leaves her there leaving the ship with his arm around Elizabeth.

Rebecca watches tears streaming down her face. Jack comes over to console her. She continues to watch them leave until she can no longer see them. She touches her cheek gently, "He left Jack. He is going to marry Elizabeth, and be happy."

Jack sighs gently, "Lass, he be makin' a mistake. I know and yeh be knowin' tha' he love yeh," He is shocked when she turns and hugs him burying her face in his chest. He pats her back gently. "Rebecca, yeh'll ge' through this. Yer a Sparrow, an' all Sparrows survive. I promise yeh, in abou' a month er so yeh'll ferget all abou' one William Turner."

Becka nods gently, "Can you just take me back to Dutchshire please? So I can be far away from Port Royale forever? He no longer loves me Jack, and its time I actually do something mum and dad would be proud of." She walks away gently and down below. Jack just watches her sadly. She is crushed he can tell, but he knows that Will is also crushed. It's a shame that it had to be this way.

Over the next couple of months, things went by slowly. Will and Elizabeth were planning their wedding, and Will gets back to working at the smithy. He works hard, barely ever seeing Elizabeth, and refuses to tell her what happened while he was away with Rebecca. He couldn't get his mind off Rebecca and how upset she looked when he left. He broke her heart and it will stay that way forever. He felt guilty for doing what he said he wasn't going to. Before on the ship things were so easy to just be with her, but why is it so hard now? Nothing has changed, he still loves her and she still loves him. He doesn't want to live life married to Elizabeth. It's all a lie. He doesn't love her anymore as anything but a friend. He sighs sitting down. Rebecca would never take him back, he thought. She is probably happy in Dutchshire married, and finally settling in. He laughs to himself thinking, she would never settle down. She loved the sea too much. Just as he is closing up for a well needed night of rest before his wedding the following morning, a young boy comes in. Will knows the boy well his name is Sam.

Sam, who often comes to Will for advice, walks over to him. He is around the age of 16 and is very tall and scrawny but with a few muscles from working hard all day. He has bright blue eyes and blonde hair, something that is rarely seen in Port Royale, and today he looked a little discouraged. "Mr. Turner," he started, "I'm sorry to bother you, and I know you are to be married tomorrow morning but I need some help."

Will sits down in a chair and nods, "What can I do for you Sam?"

"I love this girl, I always have, and she is so beautiful and full of life. We are so perfect for each other."

"Then what is the problem?"

"I'm betrothed to another younger girl."

"And you would like to know what exactly?"

"I don't want to just marry her because I said I would. I really love this other girl Mr. Turner. With all my heart and soul I love her. I want to marry her, because she makes me laugh and smile. I don't want to marry someone because I am told to, and I just don't know what do."

This hits Will hard, he swallows hard thinking about his own situation, in which is the same as the young man's. "Well, when are you to marry this other girl?"

"When I turn 19."

"Well, when you turn 18 if you still love the other girl I would say run off and get married. You can't help whom you love, and just because you told someone you would marry them doesn't necessary mean that you have to marry them. Personally, I think that your life would be dull without the one you love." There was his answer. The answer he should of chosen. He should be with Rebecca, not Elizabeth. He loves her and to be without her would mean that he is cheating himself of happiness. He stood up quickly and looked to a startled Sam, "I need to go now and tell the woman I love that I love her. Thank you Sam."

A baffled Sam smiles and nods, "You're welcome Mr. Turner."

Will leaves the smithy and runs to Elizabeth's quarters in her house and bangs on the door. He knows it is late, but he needs to tell her this now before it is too late. She opens the door looking as if she was deep in sleep. "Will! What in heavens name are you doing here? The groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding!"

Will takes her hands in his gently, "Elizabeth I can't marry you. I do not love you like I did before. I am so sorry, but you deserve a man who will love you for eternity and that man is not me."

Elizabeth looks at him, and smiles gently, "You are in love with Rebecca correct?"

"How did you---but I---"

"Will, I have always known, ever since you went after her. Tis alright to have feelings, but why would you stay here with me if your heart is with her?"

"Because I thought that if I didn't marry you, I would feel forever guilty. I know how badly you want to be married Elizabeth, and I couldn't hurt you, even if I didn't love you."

"Go to her Will. Tell her how you feel, and don't worry I'm sure I'll be fine," She smiles softly and kisses his cheek. He hugs her gratefully and leaves running to the docks to get on the first ship to Dutchshire. Praying that Rebecca is still there and willing to be with him. To him, it doesn't matter. As long as he gets to tell her how he truly feels. And so in the early hours of the morning he was off to find the woman that he truly wanted to be with forever.


	13. Together at last

A/N: Well here is another chapter up! I believe i'll be writing at least 2 more chapters before the story is finally done. So enjoy! **

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Now Rebecca on the other hand, had never made it back to Dutchshire. She is still on _The Black Pearl_ with her brother, and has become a full-fledged pirate. She hasn't been the same since Will and her last good-bye; she's become distracted with grief, and has an obsession of moving on with her life. At the moment, she is swabbing the deck while the rest of the crew is sleeping off a hangover. They are in port for a couple of weeks according to Jack. He of course is nowhere to be seen. That doesn't matter though, because all Becka really cares about is Will. The wind is softly blowing her hair around under her hat. The sky is turning dark with an oncoming storm, and she wants to get everything done before it hits. It has been a long time since she's allowed herself to think of one William Turner. She thinks of their time together fondly, but bitter sweetly. She had never wanted another man the way she wants him. She just wishes they had met before he was engaged to Elizabeth. Maybe then they could have been together. None of the matters now, she thinks sadly, he is probably married to Elizabeth and happy.

Once she is done with all of her chores, she quickly leaves the ship, her boots clicking with every step. She goes to the nearest pub where she believes her brother is. In fact, he is in there chatting up a couple of women as always. She takes a seat in the corner and orders some rum. Personally, she's not a drinker but seeing how when she drinks it take her mind of Will, she thinks now is the best time. Jack watches his sister intently, feeling bad for the poor girl. A pirate's life isn't for her. She doesn't like to kill anyone unless it is needed, and he has saved her numerous times from death. She has gotten better with a sword he must admit. The best woman he's ever seen. He doesn't know if it is drive to stay alive or drive to keep her mind off a certain man. He hates to see her like this, broken-hearted as she is.

Thunder is now rumbling outside, as the sky grows darker. It's the perfect time for a rainstorm. For hours at a time, she just sits there playing with her mug of rum, never once taking a drink. Fortunately, the storm has blown a ship into the very port they are in. On that ship, is William Turner. After a month of being on board, he is anxious to make it to Dutchshire. He is very much disturbed that a bad storm has come up. As it pours outside, he runs to the same pub Rebecca and Jack are in to get something for the captain. He walks in as lightning flashes outside and the wind blows into the pub. Becka looks up at the disturbance to see a man standing in the doorway. Something inside of her goes off. As if she knows that man. She doesn't feel like seeing who he is so she goes back to looking out the window at the ugly storm outside.

Jack is looking right at the stranger. His eyes flash with realization, "Oh meh God! It can' be 'im," he whispers for to himself more than anyone else. He stands up leaving the two women looking sourly at him. He walks over to Becka. "Lass, do yeh know who jus' be walkin' in?" he asks her still shocked himself.

"No," she replies dully, "and I don't care to know."

Will goes to the bar, and orders drinks for the crew and captain who are coming, and he looks around while he is waiting. His eyes fall upon Jack Sparrow and a young lady who looks like a pirate-lass. He laughs to himself, and walks over to see if Jack knows where Rebecca is. "Jack Sparrow, good ta see you haven't lost your charm to woo women."

At that statement Becka looks up in shock, "Will?!" she says surprised. Half believing it is all a dream, half hoping that is it isn't.

Will looks over hearing his name, and is looking at no other than Rebecca Sparrow. "Rebecca?" He doesn't know what else to say.

Jack smiles, "I'll leave yeh two alone ta talk." He quickly leaves and Will sits down across from her.

"What has happened to you?" he asks surprised to see her like this.

"What do you mean what has happened to me? Nothing, I just joined the crew and didn't want to wear a stupid dress anymore. What are you doing here? Where is your wife?" she says and finally takes a swig of her rum.

Will looks down at the table and sighs, "I don't have a wife Rebecca."

At that comment Becka practically spits out her drink and coughs, "Excuse me? Has something happened to Elizabeth? Is she okay Will?" she eyes filled with concern.

"She is fine, we just didn't get married." He replied watching her every move.

"Ahh…I see, and why is that?"

"My heart belongs to someone else, and I couldn't live a lie any longer." He leans over the table gently placing his hand on her cheek. He gently pushes her hat up so he could see her whole face. He runs his soft fingers through her hair, glad to see her finally after many months of pining for her. Becka can't believe this is real. Tears well up in her eyes, and she stands quickly to keep from falling into his touch.

"NO!" she screams angrily, "It can't be true! You told me you didn't love, that you loved her! Why have you come all the way here? To torture me again? I no longer have a heart for you to torture. I long ago got rid of it. You have done nothing but lie, kiss me with those lips and tell me that you loved me! Then, the instant things got complicated you ran for it like a coward! Leaving this person in the dust. Do you know how hard it was for me to move on? Do you know I think about you everyday wondering where you are, what you are doing, if you think of me? Do you know the reason I am still on this ship? No! I will not fall for you again, and be left in the dust a second time William Turner! I loved you with all my heart and you broke it! I was left to pick up the pieces of my life."

With that she storms out of the pub into the pouring rain. Will dumbfounded follows her. She runs as quickly as she can to get as far away as possible. The rain soaking her through causing her soft curls to unravel into waves, and her boots to squish with every step. She runs and runs until she can't run anymore. She ends up in the middle of the street panting and holding back the tears that are threatening. A carriage is coming down the road, at a rather high speed. She goes to move out of the way to find her foot is caught in the cobblestones. Will seeing her in distress, runs and grabs her pulling her free just in time as the carriage whizzes by. He hugs her close letting her cry against him. He hates that he has caused her so much pain, and he hates that she believes he would do it again. He just hugs her in the rain, letting her get all the grief and anger out of her system. "It's okay, Rebecca," he says softly, "I'm not going to hurt you any longer. I love you, and I'm not ever going to leave your side again."

At these words, she feels comforted. She hugs him tightly, having longed to feel him with her for months. All the pain that she went through, all the sadness she has experienced, is worth it now that she has him. Now that she is in his arms, and he is kissing the top of her head. He has come back to her, because he loves her and wants to be with her. After a long while of hugging and holding, she pulls away from his grasp. "Why are you here?" she asks genuinely wanting to know.

"I came to find you. I left Elizabeth the night before our wedding. I realized it is unfair to the both of us to be married. I do not love her like I used to. I couldn't live my life knowing you were out there with another man in your bed. I love you too much for that. My body ached for you, for months. I wanted to feel your touch and kiss. I want to be with you in every way Rebecca. I want you to be my wife, and my wife only. I want to grow old with you, have children with you, kiss you, and bed you. No one else will ever make me feel this way. I only ever want to have you. That is why I'm here. I was on my way to Dutchshire to find you." He gently caresses her cheek smiling softly. "I do not want to live my life without by my side Rebecca."

She smiles softly and hugs him tightly. She can't believe he is saying all of these things to her. He pulls back gently and tilts her chin up making her look at him. He leans down and kisses her passionately, as he has wanted to since the day that she left him behind in Port Royale. He keeps his hand on her cheek softly kissing her with so much vigor it takes her breath away. After many minutes of kissing he pulls away gently resting his forehead to hers. "Marry me," he asks softly for only her to hear. "Please, Rebecca marry me."


End file.
